Morgan
Tundrathesnowpup's Fursona. She's based completely off of me. Based off my skintone and hair color, Morgan is a golden tan pup with cream colored paws, muzzle, chest, belly, and undertail. She has two different colored eyes, her right is blue, and her left is brown. She wears a dark cerulean collar with a pokeball charm. Her ears are short and dark brown. Her personality sways a lot, she's usually a very upbeat and happy dog, but if you press her buttons enough, she gets snappy and blunt, sometimes even a bit sassy. She usually tries to stay happy and peppy, but has moments of sadness and goes quiet whenever she's upset. She also tends to get jealous very easily ,and can also hold grudges against people who anger her too many times. Never test her patience- when she's angry she can't hold her emotions back *She's taken by Brennan *In the future she has two kids, Xander and Phoenix, and she loves them to bits. She's always loved puppies and children, so she's always hoped she'd have some of her own *She lives with Cassie and helps teach her about drawing for the childrens' books and other art. *She loves to sing but has massive stagefright- tending to shake badly *She has heterochromia because i have always loved and wanted blue eyes, but I have brown eyes. *She likes to help Katie out at the Vet, loving all types of animals and people, except for the ones that start to get on her nerves. (I used to want to be a vet then got kinda detered by all the work that had to be done to go into it and i can get squeamish if i had to do surgeries) *She's a mutt of some sort, not entirely sure of what, but probably a Springer Spaniel/Lab mix or something *She's kind of weird at times, likes to make funny noises *She also teaches pups and kids how to swim at the local pool, supervisor and helper to Brooklyn and Delta *Sarah is a very very close friend of hers, treating her like an older sister, she goes to her for advice or just someone to play with and talk to *She looks towards Fuzzy, Rain and Ciara as little sister figures, loving to talk to them and helping them out with anything they need *Nicknames: "Momo", "Schmorg"(long story, name given by water polo friends), "flying squirrel" (given to me by co-worker....you never want to see me attempt to do a jump and tuck dive from the diving board..... bellyflop central) Stories by me: Present Gen *Pups Paint the Town Future Gen: *Pups and the Candy-swiper Stories by others: *(Paw patrol) Pokemon: Road to Champion! *A New Member! *Pup and Hyde *A Big Crush? collaborations: Brennan ref.png|Her boyfriend Morgan Ref 2015.png|full reference sheet Offspriiinngggg.png|Xander and Phoenix morgan.png|gift that my friend Little-Fragments made for me on Deviantart fixed my heart.png|fixed my heart <3 Can i have this dance.png|Can I have this dance? dear future husband.png|<3 this song is so darn catchy you're my flashlight.png|"You kickstart my heart when you're shinin’ in my eyes I can’t lie, it’s a sweet life I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight You're gettin’ me through the night" 23rd monthiversary gift for Brennan. I suggest you guys watch Pitch Perfect 2 it was great! (and it's where the song i'm referencing came from) Super Cheeb Morgan!.png|Super cheeb morgan xD Cutie gift from Rain and Fuzzy came up with the awesome name- "Captain Pawesome"! Paper Morgan.png|Paper Mario Morgan- drawn by Jon Champion!!.png|Adorable gift from Puppylove5 <3<3 I'm sorry i forgot to put it in the gallery right away! <3<3<3 i'm forgetful x"D Welcome Back.png|cute welcome back gift from Jon~ sorry i forgot to post sooner! Lovie dovies.png|aahahhhhh super cute giftie from puppy! <3 Morgan and Brennan <3<3<3 IMG 20150715 085818.jpg|adorable gift from Jay <3 thanks lil bro! I lava you.png|I have a dream i hope will come true. That you'll grow old with me, and i'll grow old with you. We thank the earth, sea, and the sky we thank too. I lava you <3 Amiibo 9.png|Amiibo morgan drawn by Jon~ PP64.png|reach for the star! gift by Jon~ stay strong together.png|my going away gift for Brennan- i'm heartbroken that he's leaving but as long as i can still talk to him then i think we'll make it IMG 0379.jpg|cute birthday gift from Trucklovingpup 9622eced-9724-4c69-98fb-5c3e73f425ee.jpg|an adorable gift from kelly! Musicalmutt 2 - By KF.png|adorable gift from Dusty~ Morgan gifty birthday.jpg|absolutely adorable gift from Aury! <3 thank you! Happy birthday Morgan! From SunnyPuppy45.jpg|another adorable gift from Kelly~ All of the puptags!.jpg|an absolutely AMAZING birthday gift from Mackie!! :O so many badges!! thank you so much! Morgan by raindroplily-d94lvht.png|adorable screenshot from Puppeh~! <3 thanks lil sis~ Happy Birthday Morgan.jpg|a cute gift from dan~ thankies! 19.png|cute cake from Jon! :D IMG 20150821 221700.jpg|an awesome gift from Jay- thanks bro! It's ya birthdayyyyy.jpg|eeeeeee an adorable giftie from my lil sis! Thanks Aine~!! <3<3 Doggie fursona morgan by pokemonluvergirl2-d30fsk0.png|her very first design created by Freshman me in 2010~ Used Puppymaker! Puppy Maker Morgan.jpg|a more modified puppymaker Morgan made by the sweet Splash~~ all wrapped up in you.png|Inspired a little bit by the 101 dalmatians scene- but mostly thought of when i was thinking of Brennan and my human selves owning each other's fursonas for pictures...I would own Brennan and He would own Morgan- I thought it would be kinda cute XP not canon for PAW Patrol fanon Gifty hugs.jpg|a sweet gift from Aury~ <3 Tundra's Fursona Halloween.jpg|Halloween costume drawn by Aury~! <3 'Cause we're gonna sing... a song.png|cute gift from Jon~ Morgan family.png|Adorable family pic gift drawn by rain <3 Singing for you.png|was re-reading the songs that brennan wrote for me and i got inspired~ Lil Junebug in there as her plushie form __morgan___by_lilwyverngirl-d4ifi8r.png|a gift from my friend Lilwyverngirl on Deviantart~ morgan__request__by_tinyorcapup-d9fmqin.png|a request i got from TinyOrcaPup on deviantart~ Cat Morgan.png|My fursona in a catsuit~ drawn by Jon! Screen Shot 2016-07-31 at 11.23.38 AM.png|an adorable gift from Fuzzy <3 Sister selfie with Fuzzy, Rain, and me! Pumped Up Kick.png|Gift from Jon~ Don't try so hard to say Good-Bye.png|another cute gift from Jon~ Morgan's B-Day Giftie-Chase.png|a cool bday gift from chase! c: 20 year old Morgan ..jpg|a nice bday gift from eva 20th Birthday.png|a cute bday gift from jon~ hb_morgan__by_aurychase-daedirk.jpg|A sweet birthday gift from Aury~! >u< all our friends' fursonas wishing me a happy birthday <3 happybirthdaybigsis.jpg|an extremely sweet birthday gift from Fuzzy <3<3 Our pokesonas, Ponysonas, and fursonas >u< Fursona Sleepover!! -Chase.png|Fursona sleepover! cute pic by Chasethepolicepup555 xP here comes a thought.png|An early birthday gift for a friend. She's been having a rough time so i decided to post it earlier. Her Fursona Inna(the cat) on my left, and Sofia (Cooper's owner's fursona) on my right Saving Captain Alexis.png|another gift from Jon weddingposter.png|Possible wedding invite i doodled Morgan ref 2016.png|New reference sheet since I edited the color of her ears a little and removed the treble mark q8lOTFZd5Dt7iGVj.gif|Matching icon i made for Brennan and myself for Deviantart Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dogs Category:Heterochromia Category:Civilian character Category:Fursona Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Fursonas Category:Friendly Characters Category:Grown up animals